


The Last of Love. Ellie x reader

by Someonelikesully



Category: Ellie (The Last of Us) - Fandom, Ellie Williams - Fandom, The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, No Lesbians Die, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonelikesully/pseuds/Someonelikesully
Summary: Ellie carries a secret only a few know, but she also carries a secret of the woman she loves. Y/n has had feeling for Ellie for several months now. In a world where love helps those endure and survive, the two girls are not willing to hide their feelings any longer.Y/n: your name.
Relationships: Ellie (The Last of Us)/Reader, Ellie (The Last of Us)/You, Ellie and reader, Ellie x Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

** TUESDAY **

"It's Tuesday already?" Y/n questioned while being rushed out the door by her sister Dina who took her quickly by the hand. "Yes y/n, it's  Tuesday."  Dina stated slightly sarcastically. Y/n rolled her eyes so hard her sister was sure she would have to pick her head off the ground. "The day of the dance!" Dina continued with excitement. Y/n sighed but continued slowly behind her sister. Dina did not quite understand why her sister was dreading the dance this much. Y/n was just as outgoing as Dina, the only difference was that they shared different friend groups. Dina spent most of her time hanging out with the friends she has made while going on patrol. Y/n did not confine herself to one group, she has many friends and would truly do anything for anyone. "Come on, aren't you excited? All of your friends are going to be there." Dina stopped and looked at y/n with curiosity. Still no response from y/n, and that was very unlike her. Dina picked up on her body language as y/n's eyes were focused yet looming passed the ground. "Y/n, what is going on in that brain of yours?" Dina said as she slowly tugged to motion y/n to continue walking. Y/n caught on, shifting her eyes towards her sister and dragging her feet forward simultaneously, "I'm just not in the mood to dance in front of dozens of people tonight." This response led to laughter erupting from Dina as if this couldn't be further from the truth. "Okay now I know you're full of it." Dina responded. 

And even in this moment, while her sister was already suspicious, y/n's thoughts became overcome by  her.  Her green eyes burned memories into her that were unforgettable. How her body language showed she was calm yet cautious. "But it doesn't matter, she likes Dina." Y/n thought to herself. That didn't stop y/n's mind from wandering more and more to the red headed girl, how the scar on her right brow added beauty and showed bravery all at once. She thought about last week, in the shooting range. How the tall girl pulled her bow as taut as possible, focused on the target. In that moment her tattoo sharpened by her perfectly aligned veins. Y/n couldn't take her eyes off of the taller girl. The stronger she pulled the string of her bow the faster y/n's hard pounded in her chest. In a split second, although at the same time, both girls held their breath as the red headed girl steadied her bow. Ellie released the arrow with a sigh and y/n found herself captivated as the lose ends of her half bun ever so slightly moved with the rest of her body. Although y/n found every movement Ellie made beautiful, it wasn't until the taller girl locked eyes with y/n that she realized she has been caught blushing at her sisters best friend. But then there her sister was, clapping behind Ellie. Y/n walked out of the shooting range hoping her sister would never know the impact her best friend has on her. 

Before they knew it the girls arrived just outside the party, and it brought y/n back to reality. "Let's just get this over with." Y/n giggled as those were the only words she could seem to come up with. The girls made their way into the party to quickly find dozens of people drinking, dancing, and laughing. Y/n looked around the room intensely as if she personally created the infected as a species. "Did you murder all the children in Jackson or something?" Dina laughed as she saw the fear on y/n's face. "Very funny Dina." Y/n smirked. The moment y/n took her eyes off of her sister her stomach dropped, the red haired girl stood just before her. "So she dragged you here too, huh?" Ellie questioned as she turned her blushed cheeks towards the ground. Y/n was certain Ellie had feelings for her sister, and she was certain Dina felt the same way, why else have they been spending so much time together lately? "Is it that obvious?" Y/n questioned as her body language almost identically matched Ellie's. "Perfect! Now that you two have each other, I will be dancing. Have fun!" Dinas eyes shot at y/n with a smile why she grabbed a drink in a hurry. But y/n couldn't help but wonder why Dina wouldn't want to be the one to spend alone time with Ellie. "About the other day at the shooting range-" Ellie began. "No, no it's okay, I know you were busy." Y/n said, but deep down she was hurt she wasn't the one cheering her on by her side. They have been in each other's lives for years. Y/n liked Dina's friends from patrol, and she really got along with them too. But Ellie was different, y/n and Dina knew it. Y/n has always had a crush on Ellie, but as time goes by it grows stronger, and it's beginning to be difficult to ignore. "That's not why I didn't say hi y/n..." Ellie said regretfully. Y/n was confused, questions started running through her mind. She second guessed if Ellie still wanted to be friends considering how close her and Dina were. "Maybe Dina left us along for her to set boundaries?" Y/n thought to herself. "Is it because of her?" Y/n accidentally snapped. "W-what? How did you know about that?" Ellie stuttered in a panic. At that moment the song slowed and the entire mood of the party changed. People started pairing off heading towards the dance floor. Y/n began to envy the couples, wishing Ellie would take her hand and lead her into the crowd. "I see the way you look at her". Y/n stated in defeat. Then Ellie did just that, she reached out slowly to y/n, her hand slightly shaking. "I mean, I really do love looking at my bow." Ellie said sarcastically. Her green eyes pierced into y/n and butterflies exploded in excitement. Ellie began leading y/n to the dance floor still holding her hand tightly. Ellie then slowly placed y/n's hands around her shoulders as she smiled, then placed hers around y/n's waist. "Oh come on, I wasn't talking about your bow." Y/n stated with a flat face. Ellie pulled herself slightly closer to the shorter girl. "It's not what you think." Ellie spoke softly, while her eyes spoke the truth. Y/n could not help but wish this moment would last forever. "Why have you been avoiding me?" Y/n questioned hesitantly. "No, no, y/n trust me that's the opposite of what I am trying to do." Ellie responded quickly. "The girl is your sister, and she has been trying to convince me to tell you something." Ellie confessed. Y/n felt the world around her slow down, as if time truly stood still. "Tell me what?" Y/n asked in a whisper. Ellie's smile grew from ear to ear as she tugged slightly on y/n's waist drawing her closer. "I have decided I would rather show you." Ellie's eyes landed on y/n's lips. Y/n's eyes fixed on Ellie's. The hunger in both their eyes grew stronger. The taller girl leaned in closer, just inches from y/n now. They stood their in that moment, just the two of them. No infected, no apocalypse, and no hate. There was just love between the two girls captivated by each other. Ellie gently but passionately kissed y/n. It was as though the taller girl had been starving for years and the only possible way to feel full was by y/n's love. Y/n wrapped hands behind Ellie's neck and pulled her in even closer. Although time stood still, they wish they could make this moment last forever. Ellie pulled and looked at y/n's captivating eyes. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Ellie said before pulling y/n in for another kiss. Y/n smiled through the kiss and said "you're the prettiest girl I know". "Now, now, don't start lying to me already." Ellie said through a laugh. The kiss ended but they did not let each other go. The song ended but their slow dancing did not. "You know I could not be more attracted to you Ellie." Y/n said reassuringly. Ellie blushed as she quickly looked down to her feet. Her smile grew ear to ear and she looked up at y/n. Tuesday has become both girls favorite day of the week.


	2. Midnight Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! I didn’t expect the first chapter to get so much attention here’s an update. Enjoy!

Why is it that when we want time to slow down, it seems to go by the fastest? The two girls danced the night away in each other's arms, wishing it would never end. The lights brightened, the volume of songs lessened, the crowd dispersed. Ellie's grip on y/n tightened, wrapping her arms tighter around her waist. "I don't want this night to end" Ellie admitted. Y/n let out a small sigh with a smile, "It doesn't have to yet?" Y/n questioned shyly. Ellie softly raised her scarred brow as a smile crept onto her freckled face. "I know we both have patrol tomorrow-" Y/n hesitated but confidence grew as Ellie's smile widened. "Maybe you could take your time walking me home?" Y/n asked. Ellie's answer came in the form of a gentle kiss as she grabbed y/n's hand and began leading her towards the door. Ellie and y/n have both been so distracted by the events that have taken place tonight that they haven't noticed that all the eyes have been on them. Dina was smiling as she watched her sister and her best friend so happy together. Joel smiled from a distance the whole night, as he didn't want to ruin the night for Ellie. Eyes were on them, most not judging, but in awe of how perfect the two girls seemed to fit in each other's arms.   
"I want to show you something." Ellie said as she held the door open for y/n. They both knew Jackson inside and out, and it didn't take y/n long to figure out they were headed in the direction of Ellie's house, not y/n's. Y/n smiled, she really didn't care where Ellie was taking her, as long as this didn't end. "I'll follow you anywhere El." Y/n smirked and nudged Ellie. They both let out a light laugh. Ellie led y/n passed Joel's house towards her own home. Y/n has been to her house hundreds of times, but this felt new. Ellie led y/n to two beach towels laid across the grass, lights were lit around the area wrapping throughout the trees. As they approached y/n noticed the towels had pillows and blanks laid across them. "Ellie, this is-" Ellie cut her off, "I had this whole thing planned out." Ellie brought her free hand up to scratch the back of her neck to calm her nerves. "This is perfect." Y/n finished her sentence turning her gaze to Ellie. Y/n was now leading Ellie towards the beautiful setup as she held her hand tightly. They laid down and enjoyed the beautiful sight of stars that hung above Jackson. Y/n and Ellie have spend many nights looking up to the stars, wondering if each other returned the feelings they both had. Ellie laid down next to y/n and motioned for her to rest her head on her chest. Y/n reached up and brushed one perfectly separated hair behind Ellie's ear. Ellie turned to face y/n to study the expression on her face. Y/n was enchanted by the view of the stars, but when Ellie's eyes fell on her, she couldn't help but meet her gaze. "I'm uh, I'm sorry I made you feel like I was avoiding you." Ellie spoke softly and honestly. Y/n held onto Ellie tighter and allowed her to continue her thoughts. "Dina has always known I have had feelings for you. It's just, I'm not that good at talking about my feelings." Ellie sighed but continued. "Fuck, I just didn't want to ruin our friendship y/n. I don't want lose you. I can't lose you." Ellie's gaze fell as she felt a sliver of pain from all of the lose she has endured. Y/n noticed Ellie's body language, but did not take her eyes off of the auburn haired girl. The fear in Ellie's face was telling, more so than any words could ever express. "There is nothing you could do, no words you could say, that could scare me away from you." Y/n began to speak softly. Ellie's eyes slowly brought themselves back to y/n's. "You are the strongest person I know, I admire you for that." Y/n continued. Y/n now propped herself up onto her elbow, face resting in her hand. "I don't remember a time where I didn't have feelings for you." Y/n said with softly a smile forming. Ellie hungrily placed her hand behind y/n's neck and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that was different than in the dance. A telling kiss, that told each other they were in love before words themselves could. 

__________________________________

The bed felt cold as soon as y/n laid down. The absence of Ellie's presence was louder than the blaring music at the dance. Y/n wanted to invite her in to sleep over, she really wanted to. But the night was perfect and after they spent a couple of hours stargazing Ellie slowly walked y/n home not wanting the night to end. As they approached y/n's house Ellie's slow walk came to a stop as she looked up at y/n. Y/n stepped closer to Ellie, taking all of her power to stop herself from inviting her inside. "I really don't want this night to end." Y/n admitted reaching her hand up to Ellie's cheek. Ellie closed her eyes and placed her hand over y/n's "I wish it didn't have to". "I hope you know I really want you to come inside, but I have a hard time believing we would make it to patrol in just a few hours". Y/n giggled as she looked up to Ellie. Ellie blushed slightly and kissed y/n on the cheek. "I'll see you in the morning?" Ellie asked hopefully. "You'll see me in the morning Williams." Y/n then placed a gentle kiss on Ellie's lips. Ellie watched in awe as Y/n slowly let go of Ellie's hand and walked into her front door. She has never been more excited for patrol in her life.


End file.
